Story
The story of each Fate game is narrated with accompanying text scroll and pictures following character creation. Fate Since oldest living memory, the Dungeon Gate has stood in the heart of the Old Wood. Its doorway leads to infinite possibility, to subterranean lands fabled in stories and myths. Many adventurers have passed over that ancient threshold - some to find fame, glory, and wealth beyond telling, and others never to return. The town of Grove has ever been the safe haven at the Dungeon's mouth - a watering hole and resting place for weary adventurers. Here great tales are told by the Inn's fire. Journeys are planned, and legacies are made. Minstrels sing of the great feats of heroes long gone, and statues ring the square, a testament to their deeds. After traveling many hard and dusty days, you and your faithful companion arrive at last in the fabled forest town, which waits beneath the long shadow of the Gate. Within these walls lies the path to infinite adventure. It is here that you will test your worth, and perhaps find fortune and glory along the way. It is here that you will determine your Fate... Fate: Undiscovered Realms Battle-worn and weary, you emerge from the dungeon depths, triumphant. Your heroic courage has won freedom for the town of Grove, prying its people from the clutches of the Dungeon's manxome scourge. As you feast upon the generous bounty brought forth by grateful townsfolk, the appearance of a mysterious stranger casts a shadow across the festivities. The Stranger, a withered old man hunched over his gnarled cane, speaks cryptically of new evil to befall Grove, of ancient secrets locked within a temple, buried deep inside the dungeon's catacombs - of gateways to Undiscovered Realms. He weaves enchanting tales of the wealth and glory to be found in these mysterious realms: Druantia, the land of verdant forests; Typhon, with cities of ice long-since fallen from the clouds; Aquatis, where murky waters entomb lost souls; and Prometheus, a world of cracked earth and flaming towers. Finally he speaks of Khaos, the realm of eternal turmoil. Of the temple's secrets, he divulges only the greatest: hidden within is an ancient tome- The Book of Fate, which maintains the balance between these realms. Within its pages lies the key to Grove's salvation. The townsfolk look to you, their new champion, to take up this perilous quest and guide the stranger through the dungeon in search of the ancient temple. You must protect the town from these foreboding prophecies, you must once again step boldly across the threshold of that ancient dungeon gate in search of your true Fate. The Stranger leads you into the bowels of the Dungeon, through endless passages and twisting corridors. He cowers in the shadows while you dispatch denizens of the dark, clearing the way for your urgent quest. At long last, the stranger calls for you to "Halt". Great foreboding fills your heart as he intones a guttural chant: glowing light fills his eyes while his body thrashes and gesticulates wildly in an eldritch trance... This is no mere old man. The chamber shudders, great cracks forming in the moldy dungeon walls. Amid a cloud of dust, rubble, and fetid fumes, turrets and statues of lost heroes thrust violently into the chamber. With a final heave, the chaos reveals the cyclopean gates of a hidden temple as described by the stranger. "Behold" he mutters breathlessly, "The Temple of Fate." The Temple walls are lined with majestic statues of the fabled guardian gatekeepers of the Realms. In the center of the room an altar glows incandescently, bearing the mighty volume, "The Book of Fate". Staring intently at each page you search for the answers to Grove's deliverance, but the arcane text reveals something more ominous. This book holds powers beyond those the stranger's tales led you to believe. Locked within its covers lies the key to the Undiscovered Realms, protecting them from the evil forces that would bring corruption and devastation. You realize now that by uncovering this temple, you have committed a grave error. "At last, I will rule the Realms!" you hear the Stranger cackle before blackness engulfs you following a mighty, crackling, concussive blast. Treachery! You find yourself alone, lying prostrate on the cold temple floor. The fabled book is missing. All that remains are two whirling portals torn open by the Stranger's fell magic. Gateways to realms unseen for countless eons are open in front of you. A lush green glow emits from one, no doubt leasing to the long-lost forest realm of Druantia. Witheringly cold gales waft from the other. Surely this is the path to Typhon and its mysterious snowy ruins. The Temple's guardian statues glare disdainfully down at you. What evil have you foolishly released upon these noble creatures' domain. You now know what must be done. Rise up as a hero and step forth into the Undiscovered Realms, defeat the great evil you have unleashed, and bring back the Book of Fate. Fate: The Traitor Soul Fate: The Cursed King